Aiutami
by penandsword21
Summary: "Ezio and I are partners. And that is enough for me." My heart broke as I finally said these words aloud. Suddenly the door slammed open and Ezio stormed into the room. He was almost shaking with rage. "No Adela! That is not enough for me!" EzioxOC


"Hold it a minute, _amico_ (friend)." Ordered the slightly aggressive city guard as I walked through the busy streets. I threw my glance into his direction and caught his stare. His hand landed on his sword. _Cazzo..._

I was grabbing onto a ledge before my eyes even set on the building. Racing up the side, grasping for iron bars and window sills, I rolled over onto the roof and got directly to my feet. By this time, several armed guards had arrived at the scene and were trying to knock me down by throwing rocks. I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to calm down enough so I could find a way to safety, but after a gloved hand almost captured my ankle from the arm of a guard climbing the rose vines, I bolted. Jumping over countless flower boxes and low chimneystacks I took an sharp right, heading towards the Basilica.

_I have to get out of here... Merda!_ Wind flew past me as I tuned my head and was shocked to see two men beginning to take their aim, the sharp points of their metal arrows gleaming wickedly. I was in deep trouble.

But the stench of bird droppings and wet straw filled the air like the grace of God and I closed my eyes in renown joy. The world went dark around me and my path became clear. With a smirk of content I leapt from the building, reveling in the warm wind whistling through my body and lifting my fluttering hood. I twisted in the air and waited for the soft, comfortable feeling of golden straw to surround me. As I became completely immersed the sound followed me and soon all was silent. I nestled against the warm bed and waited for the furious stomping of soldiers to explode through the air.

"Where did she go?"

"I've lost sight of her."

"_Cazzo_! Why does this keep happening?"

"Lets get back to stations. _Rapidamente_ (quickly)!" I held in my sigh of relief until several moments after they disappeared. "_Chiudere _(close one)..." I whispered as I climbed over the wooden side of the pull cart, landing on the cobbled stones and raining straw over the dusty roads. My hand brushed the left-over hay from my dirty sleeves and I walked silently down the street, weaving through the nominal crowd like a ghost. The setting sun cast everything in a warm, orange glow, even stripping the colors from the small river and turning it to liquid bronze. I should have been heading back by now, having studied the town closely enough to be confident about it's design. I couldn't count the number of churches I had climbed in order to perch upon their highest points and memorize the glory that lay before me. But something kept me wandering the empting streets so I ignored the feeling of worry and kept going. I'm unsure of if it was the newness of my surroundings, or the fact that starting tomorrow everything in my life would legitimately be completely different. I swiftly turned my foot and followed the skinner-walking path, right on the edge of the river, until I ended in the middle of a white stone bridge. The sun was slowly falling behind the taller buildings in the distance and everything grew a rich shimmer of light. Forgoing almost all of my training I completely dropped my guard as I walked to the side of the bridge, immersing completely in the scene around me. My elbows fell upon the marble railing and my hands clasped together as in prayer and pressed against my lips. I reveled in my first silent moment since arriving in Firenze weeks ago...

"_Stupendo_ no?" Every muscle in my body turned to stone when a figure brushed against me as it leaned on the railing, completely replicating my frozen position. "I will never truly forget how _bellissimo _(beautiful) Firenze can be." His voice was smooth and dark, but it had an unmistakable touch of youth. The heat radiating off of his closeness was somewhat familiar, so it was simple to categorize him as a teenaged boy... Threat level however, was still unknown.

"È una bella città (It is a beautiful city)." I replied, slowly adjusting my eyes to the extreme left in order to see his face without moving. Though he was young he was still more than a head taller than me, and I could see nothing. His white cloak startled me with its wear and dusting; Much like the robe I wore myself. Breaking my stationary pose I tilted my head backward and up, finally realizing who was standing at my side.

Instantly my hand was upon him, my right arm shooting out across his chest and grabbing his shoulder like a vice before twisting him away from the setting sun. With my left hand I drew hidden blade and had it immediately pointed at his abdomen. Only he and I could see the metal as it glinted in the purpling twilight. I looked up through his cowl and could see anxious brown eyes furrowed in shock from my sudden movements. He knew he was trapped.

"A stab there will not kill me."

"It will slow you down." I threatened dangerously, pressing it forward so he could feel the sharp sting of the tip. "Are you a follower of the creed?" my voice turned to ice as I attempted to hide my age. His body tensed dramatically.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his pleasant demeanor dropping completely as he became absolutely serious.

"I am the one asking questions." He glared at me as the metal jabbed him again. I took an instant to glaze over my eyes and map out my exit, forgetting the world around me. When I returned he was observing me closely, his lips curved into a small smirk.

"I see you still have your ring finger."

"I see you still have yours." At this, he broke into an all out grin. What an _idiota_ this man was.

"It is wonderful to meet such an _accattivante_ (captivating) person." He announced as he bowed his head at me, completely ignoring the fact I still held a deadly weapon against his body. "What is your name?" My jaw almost dropped with his bold confession. He watched me expectantly as the sky darkened and the streetlights began to flare to life. _Merda, I have to get back... Ragazzo stupdio_ (stupid boy)_!_ I threw my glance over to the boxes piled up at the entrance of the street; a white cloth had been thrown over it to keep the unsightly mess from public viewing. These people don't know how easy they make it to sneak around the city...

"_Bella_, I'm not going to harm you. We should be _amici_ (friends) since we are both _assassino _and..."

"_Zittire _(shut up)!" I glanced around the throng of people condensing in the streets. Did this city ever sleep? "_Stupido!_ Do not speak of such things!" His face lit up at my reprimand taking my snap as a confession of its own, and he loosened his stance, all thought of my blade forgotten.

"_Come ti chiami _(what is your name)?" The sudden informality of his words shocked me enormously. For some reason this complete stranger trusted without question. Who was this guy?

"D-Do not follow me!" I stammered ruthlessly before tearing away from him, hiding my weapon and disappearing. From my newest escape route I could easily see my destination and only a short turn hid me completely from view. He was not far behind and eventually I could feel his silent presence race past my hiding spot. He was going in the completely wrong direction and I, for the second time that day, released the breath of new life. I made it back quickly after that and with no incident.

Signora Carlotta was not impressed with my late arrival, or the excuses for my tardiness, or the filthy, unruly state in which I arrived. I was sent directly to the bath-house to wash up and then to my bedroom to sleep. I was offered no supper and reading before bed was forbidden.

"This is why you cannot come with me to Venizia, Adela. My brother raised you as a son."

"I chose not to go with you. It has nothing to do with _mio padre_ or how I was raised." I glared at my aunts' reflection in the mirror as I ran a brush through my drying hair. The caramel strands began to lightly curl as it fell against my bare shoulders and back. The nightgown I wore was something of my own design and something my aunt absolutely abhorred. It was a light cotton chemise that fell to my shin and had no sleeves. The drawstring was just above my chest and again below the swell of my breasts. It offered quick movement, light protection, and most importantly unending comfort.

"_Si cara_, but I believe you would have chosen differently had your mother gotten more time with you." I almost dropped my brush from surprise. To bring up my mother to me was something that few people ever attempted. My aunt knew my pain like none other and when I turned around to face her she realized her mistake.

"Don't speak of her! And do not dare try to use her death as an excuse to why I am not a proper lady. I revoked that life, just as she did..." I stood up and walked to the small chest in which laid all of my belongings. "Just as my father did." I picked up my dagger and swiftly placed it beneath my pillow, just like every other night. I had learned how to sleep with the instrument in my hand for quick attack counters should I be attacked in my sleep. It had taken a lot of practice and left me with several nasty scars, but it added a level of security to my already hard to accomplish slumber. I still remained unable to dream, but not dreaming was better than the nightmares from my childhood so I accepted my nights as silent and cold.

"Dela, I did not mean it in that way."

"_No importa_." I did not want to fight anymore. I was worn out from exploring the city and meeting that annoying boy. Just thinking of him caused a pain to form between my eyes. "_Buena notte _(goodnight) Signora." I nodded to the older woman and watched as a strong emption passed through her. It was something like disappointment and sorrow, but I didn't care enough to actually think on it.

"_Si_ Adela. _A domani_ (see you in the morning)." And she was gone, closing the door as she left.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next morning I dressed in silence, every action deliberate and stoic. When the men running the house arrived at my door they were shocked to discover that I only had one piece of luggage for them to carry. I sent them to go help Carlotta, as she had eight very heavy dress crates for them to move. I could handle my own belongings I explained; after all starting today they would be the only thing that remained of my old life. Carlotta was moving back home to her villa in Venizia, after living at my fathers for the past 3 years or so. Her husband had passed away from disease so she moved away to get all the affairs in order, struggling to make sure that she would be able to live comfortably by herself for the rest of her life. There was much to be done in order for a woman to claim property, even if she is the rightful owner of the estate. But after she had collected her wits and beat the law in Venizia, my father grew ill and she put her move on stand by while she took care of us both. I will be eternally grateful to her, even if we will never see eye-to-eye. I adjusted the straps on my hidden leg belt before allowing the curtains of heavy fabric to fall upon my lower half and hide my slipper covered feet. My hair was braided up into a mess of amber and curls and my freckled neck was adorned with a simple pearl. I would be ending my acquaintance with Carlotta as a lady.

"And may I never again be..." I grumbled as I wiped an obscene amount of rouge off of my lips. I told the house staff to make me look simple, and they turned me into a doll made of glass. I felt foolish and awkward as I walked out into the courtyard and up to the carriage; it was hard to carry my chest in my heavy green dress.

"_Dios Mio_! Adela, you look beautiful." Carlotta exclaimed with pride as she opened the door to the carriage from inside. She was sitting with her bible out and her place marked with a tattered red ribbon. She once told me that my uncle had given it to her in a bouquet of rare flowers when he asked for her hand in marriage. She loved him dearly my father explained. _"He gave her a life our family never could. Normal, boring, and safe."_

"That color is perfect for you _Cara_. It brings out your eyes and even the bit of copper in your hair. I shall send you a winter coat of the same color when I get back to the Villa. That way, you shall always be stunning."

"_Grazie _Signora. But do not trouble yourself." I climbed into the carriage, ignoring the footman's offer to help, and sat opposite of my aunt. She studied me like a hawk and I squirmed beneath her observing gaze.

"_Non m'importa _(I don't mind). It shall be your birthday present, but you'll get it a few days late." She picked up her bible and began to read silently as the carriage lurched forward. I watched the buildings begin to slip away as I thought upon my current situation; I would be turning 18 in two weeks and my childhood would be over.

My father, before his passing, arranged for me to remain in the charge of my aunt until the day I turned 18 and legally became a woman. After his death we discovered that we had left me with another gift, another option if living with my generous, but stuffy aunt did not suit me. A brother of his (in a sense) owned a villa in Tuscany that was on the way to Veniza and has bargained with the man to grant me shelter in the village should I so choose. Carlotta was disappointed when I told her my decision; having no living children of her own, I had become something of a daughter to her. But I knew better than to fall for Carlotta's trickery and seductive words. Living at the Monteriggioni in the Villa Auditore was going to be the closest thing to true freedom than anything I had experienced since the passing of my mother.

The tall, noble buildings of Firenze melted into the luscious Tuscan countryside as the carriage pushed forward at a moderate pace. We had only been in Firenze for a matter of weeks, but leaving the slight familiarity to face an extreme unknown was making me edgy. I picked at my nails until a Carlotta gave me a grunt of displeasure... It was going to be a long ride. I fell against the leather seats, suddenly rather sleepy despite the high morning sun coming from the glass windows. Hugging my knees tight against my chest and wrapping my arms around them I found my go-to position and closed my eyes, ignoring the look Carlotta threw me about my unladylike behavior.

It seemed like only seconds until my demure looking aunt was gently waking me, her hands on both of my shoulders.

"_Risvegliare bambino_ (wake up child). We are here." A warm breeze caressed my face through the open carriage door and the afternoon sun greeted me as I stepped out into the summer air. The Monteriggioni was a high walled village of considerable size located on a small hill in the middle of the countryside. I looked from the modest stables outside the gate to the close-set buildings inside and fell in love almost immediately. I was distracted by the image of scaling the grand walls when a voice rang out through the silence.

"Ciao Signorina De Luca! Monteriggioni welcomes you!" A deep voice boomed over the traveling group, causing all attention to deviate to the large man approaching us. He was tall and wide, with a wicked scar running over the side of his face and a blind eye, whitened and useless. Despite his rugged appearance however, he looked to be a very kind person and I liked him right away. Aunt Carlotta looked at him wearily.

"It is Signora Perlini, _signore_." She corrected him after he had reached out caravan. "I kept my late husband's surname." The man threw her a surprised glance before breaking into a wide smile.

"_Mi dispiace_ (My apologizes) Carlotta. But I was speaking Signorina Adela De Luca da Siena. My name is Mario Auditore and I own the Monteriggioni." He threw me a foxy wink before bowing grandly and offering me his hand, to which I giggled and accepted while returning his grand bow.

"_Piacere lieto, Signore_ (pleased to meet you, sir)." Aunt Carlotta's frown had upturned into a full out grimace and it was simple to see that she was not pleased. Perhaps it was wrong to have kept Mario's manner a secret from her, but since father did not feel it necessary to tell her that he was a wonderfully unconventional Assassin, I did not either. She probably already had some idea as to why I choose not to go with her. This must just prove her suspicions...

"The pleasure is all mine, _cara_. I am happy to welcome you into my home. Let me call my men to gather your luggage and you and I shall make way to the villa."

"This is all I have and I am quite content to carry it myself." I explained to him while motioning to the crest buried in my arms. He studied my meager belongings before throwing Carlotta a look of question. My aunt threw up her hands in defeat.

"Don't look at me Mario. Blame Francesco. She is not a normal girl." With that she made her way back to the carriage door, not turning back to us until one foot stood on the stepping platform. "Are you certain Adela? You can still say no and live with me in Venezia. You would be safe... and normal." I shook my head with a small smile. Mario silently took the chest from my arms so I could officially say goodbye to my beloved aunt.

"This is the life my parents want for me _Zia Carlotta_ (aunt Carlotta). I will be happy for them, but not normal. I was never meant for that."

"Spoken like a true De Luca." She smiled with tears filling her eyes. And in that moment the consequences of my decision were finally made clear. I saw Carlotta hanging from a grand carriage and I strangely found myself surrounded by her long arms and elegant air. I saw her villa in the city with fluid streets and floating flowers, the lights floating above the waves as a group of girls danced together at the festivale which Venezia was so famed for. I saw myself, a beautiful adult woman, arm in arm with a handsome noble as he spirited me away for the evening, always under the watchful eyes of my Aunt. It was, needless to say, a very alluring painting. A normal woman filled with nothing but joy and life... But the closer I looked at the canvas the more the paint began to smear. The beautiful dresses became like cuffs and chains and the handsome noble became a warden. Even Aunt Carlotta's gaze became hard as I begged to be released. Yes that life was to be expected, even hoped for, but by someone else. It was not my life, nor would it ever be.

"I will miss you _Zietta_ (auntie). _Grazie di tutto _(thank you for everything)." I crossed the space between us quickly and she pulled me into a great hug, which surprised me a little. Outward affection was not something that Carlotta excelled in.

"_È una cosa da niente _(there was nothing to it)." She pulled back to kiss the top of my head before nodding to Mario and closing the carriage door. "Ciao _bambino_, I love you very much." The carriage began to move and soon it was trotting down the hill, making it's way for the city on the ocean.

"I love you too!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth to ensure that she heard. "_Arrivederla_ (goodbye)!" A gloved hand slipped out through the opened window and waved at me, and then my last living relative was gone. Mario saw my tears before I did.

"Do not worry child. You will meet her again."

"_Belle fortue_ (I know)."

"Well then, Signorina De Luca, please allow me the pleasure of showing you my humble Monteriggioni." I nodded my head and followed him through the giant gates, knowing that even if I wanted to carry the chest by myself Mario would never allow it.

"Signore Mario, please feel free to call me Adela." I explained as we walked through the narrow roads between squat buildings. Monteriggioni was not the most grand of towns, nor was it the nicest I had seen, but something about it just inspired me. Like a flower in half bloom, you only need to give it a little bit of attention before it could bloom into a beautiful rose... Or wither beneath your hands...

But I am going to remain positive in my new home.

"With pleasure Adela. Just so long as you, in return, address me as Mario." I giggled again as we reached the steps before the grand villa stationed at the end of the village. I struggled in my skirt as we trudged up the stone pathway and could feel Mario throwing me dubious glances as we slowly made our way. Good thing I didn't plan on wearing a dress ever again because the looks quickly got old.

"We can rest here if you'd like Adela, I know the steps can be tiring. You will get used to them in time." I threw him a look... Just how much did my father tell him about me?

"I assure you I'm perfectly fine to continue, I exercise regularly." Strangely, something flashed across the elder man's features but disappeared in an instant. It almost seemed to be a swell of pride and excitement. But as we came into the exquisite entrance room of the villa, all other thoughts and worries remained behind me. Though the Monteriggioni had certainly seen better days, the villa Auditore remained untouched by time and shockingly beautiful. Marble floors, golden-laced walls, famous paintings and ornate chandeliers welcomed me as we settled in. I followed Mario reluctantly as he entered another room, wanting to observe the first one further. But again, I was shocked by my surroundings. It was an office or study of sorts and it was amazing. Shelves of books lined every inch of wall space other than the one area taken up by the fireplace. Dark red couches circled the roaring fire and looked more comfortable than any bed I have ever laid in. A large wooden desk stood behind the couches filled with scales, parchment, quills, ink, and giant rectangular ledger books.

"Ciao Claudia." Mario greeted the young girl sitting behind the desk, writing furiously in one of the financing ledgers. She looked up with a salty expression and no doubt a wicked retort on her tongue when her eyes fell upon me and her mouth dropped. I stared back awkwardly, not sure what to make of my own face as I studied hers.

"Ciao _Zio_ (uncle). Who is this?" The girls' tone was respectful but her eyes seemed anxious, suspicious of unfamiliar persons. I tried to smile as assumingly as possible.

"Claudia, do you not pay attention to anything I say?" She remained silent. Mairo shook his head in disbleif and continued. "This is the only child of a good friend who recently passed away. Her name is Adela De Luca da Siena and she is going to be staying with us for a while." I bowed my head to her in recognition of my name and Mario continued. "Adela, this is my niece Claudia Auditore da Firenze. She is an extremely intelligent, but snarky girl. Do not give her words too much salt."

"Oh _molto bene_ (very good) Mario. Now have the only young girl I've met in the village will hate me before she even knows me. I shall never make friends and it is all your fault."

"She is also _molto drammatico_ (very dramatic), but a nice girl and rather funny. Claudia there are almost a hundred children in the Monteriggioni. You need to get out of the villa and meet them. The Mariti family, for instance, have three girls and have been asking about my relatives quite frequently."

"They ask for Ezio, Uncle. Especially that Bianca girl, the oldest one. Ahh it is just like Firenze..."

"Who is asking for me Claudia?" A new voice announced the presence of an approaching figure. The depth of the voice struck a familiar chord with me, but when a boy about my own age appeared I wrote him off entirely. I've never had many friends my own age, and I would certainly remember one so... classically handsome. His dark brown eyes glanced around the room cautiously out of reflex before finally resting upon me where his expression turned to one of intruigue. Of course he looked over my body slowly, measuring me out before settling on my eyes, but it was fine with me as I was doing the same. His figure was athletically lean, with the thickness of trained muscles and a spring of quickness that I found quite appealing. He dressed casually, but respectfully, in dark pants, a white shirt that hung open provocatively, and a dark vest with silver stitching. His silken hair was pulled back carelessly into a low tail and several strands fell on both sides of his aristocratically carved face. He was recklessly handsome... And I spent the most time studying his face. A strong nose sat between two dark and luminous eyes that stared back at me. I watched his beautifully scarred mouth open to speak when once again I felt a pang of familiarity.

"And who is this Uncle?" Mario opened his mouth to introduce me, but I decided to beat him to it. Might as well make my first impression honestly in my new home. I was on the cusp of my adulthood; no one would ever speak for me again.

"Adela De Luca da Siena. _E tu_?" And then his entire demeanor changed. With confidence he strode forward and took hold of my hand, bringing it swiftly to his scarred lips, all the while his dark eyes never leaving mine.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze, _bella donna_ (beautiful woman). Pleased to make your acquaintance." And he pressed my hand against his soft mouth, his eyes burning with a passion that seeped through the thickness of my dress and radiated throughout the entirety of my person. I had to blink a few times before I could process what was happening around me. Ezio was standing directly in front of me, his weight shifted forward and his hand still holding onto mine. A smirk bloomed across his scarred lips. Claudia clicked her tongue in disappointment.

"Bad idea _Zio_. As if Ezio doesn't have enough distractions..." Claudia closed the book in front of her and got to her feet. "Adela, good luck with my brother, you'll need it. _Buona notte_." And the child departed from the room leaving a stunned Adela, an unaffected Ezio, and a grinning Mario.

"Ezio, I just thought of a great idea. If you will, I would like for you to show Adela around Monteriggioni for me. I have a few errands that desperately require my attention."

"Of course Uncle, that is, if _Madonna _doesn't mind." A stunningly bright smile left me almost breathless and I had to force my scowl away. The familiarity I felt towards Eziowas beginning to anger me. I needed to know why I felt like I already knew him... I hate not knowing things.

"Ah, _si si!_ _Grazie _Ezio." He tightened the grip he had on my hand and pulled me out the door with another smile. I could hear Mario beginning to chuckle under his breath and it took all of my concentration to catch his words before I was led from the house.

"_Buona fortuna _Ezio (good luck)." His words shocked me, but I had little time to think on it as Ezio began to talk almost as soon as we were out of the villa.

"Now, allow me to show you Monteriggioni; Hidden Jewel of Tuscany." His voice was seductive and urging. I swallowed my sharp retort as we walked down the steps I had climbed not even an hour ago.

It was a long while before we returned to the Villa Auditore. Night had fallen hours before we got back from the tour, which made no sense based upon the size of Monteriggioni. But Ezio felt obliged to show me every last inch of the village and I was now certain that I could never be lost here. Not that it was possible to get lost such a small village. One would have to be exceedingly stupid to get lost in its simple lay out, enclosed walls, and undersized buildings.

"And if you should ever feel unsure about the village just let me know and I would be honored to escort you anywhere. I got lost numerous times during my first week at Monteriggioni so do not feel a need to go out alone." I stopped a laugh that rose to my mouth by coughing slightly. "Are you alright _bello_? Are you cold out here? It is rather late." He laughed quietly, moving closer to me as we reached the top of the stairs. He was oozing charm like a leper secretes pus. "Forgive me for keeping you up so late, _Madonna_. I find myself unable to controll myself around you." He moved closer still, his face getting nearer and nearer to my own. I felt his hand on the small of my back and I knew of his intentions. I wanted to stop him, but my previous years of training offered me no solution to this type of predicament. I could stab him with my hidden blade, but that wouldn't be entirely appropriate. So I opted to be a coward and turned my head to look over the village.

"_Stupendo_ no?" I asked quietly, interrupting his forward assault. His lips ended just above my ear and I could feel his warm breath tickling me in the cold night air. It stirred up the longing feeling once again and this time, it was much harder to ignore.

"_È una bella città_." His left hand snaked through the space between us and cupped my right cheek, gently turning my head away from the moon bleached village and turning it directly to him. A glint of metal caught my eye and I absentmindedly snapped my eyes to his closest wrist.

He was on the ground in a manner of seconds and my blade tore through the capped sleeve of my dress, ruining it entirely. It rested against his unmoving neck as I straddled his abdomen, my skirt bunched up against my thighs revealing both my scandalously bare legs and slipper-adorned feet. His face was contorted in a mix of revelation and satisfaction as he gazed up at me with his dark eyes.

"Who are you?" I demanded in a harsh manner.

"_Bello Magnifico_ (beautiful, magnificent girl)." He moaned at me, his voice hollow after having the wind knocked from his chest during the fall.

"Don't fuck with me Auditore! Did you follow me here? Is this some kind of trap?" But he just smiled up at me, studying my face like a predator studies its prey. A hunger began to form in his eyes that left me both stirred and guarded. "Tell me who you are now or I'm going to beat that pretty face of yours Ezio. Do not test me."

A sudden hardness against my back was the first sign that he had switched our positions. Both of my wrists being pinned above my head by his right hand as he lazily uncovered his own hidden blade was my second sign. And the feeling of my legs still being wrapped around his middle, our bodies touching in almost every inappropriate way possible, was my third sign.

"That, _mio caro_, is not going to happen. But _grazie_ for the compliment." His blade glittered beguilingly in the moonlight as he held it against my chest, pointed directly towards my heart. His smirk widened. "But since I have captured the alluring vixen, I believe I deserve _uno bacio_ (one kiss) as a reward." And he leaned forward, his face coming closer than ever before. I squirmed against his hold, but his hands were like iron, his body like stone. I was trapped and this was the end of me. How melodramatic...

"I was waiting for you two to figure it out... I'll admit I'm surprised it took so long." Both of our heads turned to watch as Mario entered the courtyard, his grinning teeth shining in the moonlight.

"What do you mean uncle?" Ezio asked curiously, not bothering to release his hold or move away from me.

"You should listen to me more at dinner Ezio." He crossed his arms in a mockingly chastising manner. "I've told you that Adela's father is a dear friend of mine, but did you forget that I repeatedly titled him as a brother, to both your father and I? Francesco De Luca da Siena was an assassin and a damned good one at that. That is why you are here Adela, is it not?" He addressed me this time.

"_Si, signore _Mario. But I did not know my father had planned this. I thought I was going to have to beg you to train me. _Grazie a Dio _(thank God) I do not."

"No _bambino_, you do not. We will begin in the morning." He was smiling at me, welcoming me officially to be his student. I would have jumped for joy had Ezio not still been on top of me.

"Uncle Mario, are you serious about this? You are actually going to train her? _Ridicolo_ (ridiculous)!" And that was my queue. Ezio was distracted enough in his own sexism that he didn't notice my subtle shift on weight as I dropped my head back as far as it would go. With a snap I threw the top of my skull straight at his obscenely close face and when he groaned with pain I wiggled my wrists free and rolled away from him, my foot making contact with a particularly sensitive area for good measure. I did not look back upon his crumpled form as I walked towards the villa. However, I did stop just before the light of the entrance room enveloped me and I tilted my head back slightly.

"Try to kiss me again without my permission and I'll castrate you with your own hidden blade, _Stronzo_ (asshole)!" I allowed my threat to settle before adding a sweet, "_Buona Notte _Mario."

The last thing I heard was a great roar of laughter from the elder Auditore before I disappeared into the villa. I made it quickly to my room and plopped down on the soft bed, almost immediately succumbing to the bliss of dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow, my life would begin again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mario Auditore helped his beloved nephew to his feet without hiding his shameless smile. Ezio glared at him and jerked his arms away as soon as he was standing straight. His head was killing him with its painful throbbing and that mixed with the pain coming from more... precious appendages did not have the younger man in a very pleasant mood. Plus he didn't like the fact that Mario had begun to openly mock his pain.

"It's not funny Mario! _Figlio di una cagna _(son of a bitch) that hurt! You can't consider actually training her uncle."

"And why is that Ezio? She's already gained a strong background from living with her father and she just proved that she can certainly take care of herself."

"All luck Uncle! And...distraction."

"Sometimes the only things you need Ezio." The older man grew slightly more serious, "It is already done _nipote_. Francesco set this up years ago, before your father even considered allowing Federico into the brotherhood. " Ezio followed Mario with a slight limp as they approached the villa. His eyes were sparked in rage as the reality of what had just transpired officially settled in his hind.

"Precisely uncle, A _brother_hood! She does not belong."

"Ezio, I'm surprised at you. With all your researching in my library have you not discovered that some of our greatest warriors were women? And being such a womanizer yourself, I had believed you held more respect for them." They were stopped in the entrance hall, Ezio at the foot of the steps and Mario near his study.

"I do _Zito_, and that's why I think it is a terrible idea. This world is _crudel _(cruel) and dangerous. I don't want her to have to see any more darkness than absolutely necessary. I wouldn't wish the things I've seen upon anyone, let alone a poor orphan girl." At that Mario grew silent for many moments, he simply stood in silence and watched his nephew.

"_Interessante_ (interesting)... Ezio, perhaps you should ask Adela how she feels about this. She will be an adult in 2 weeks time and I highly doubt that she will allow any decisions to be made for her. But her well-being is very important to me, as it should be to you... You are partners after all." The younger man dropped his jaw in alarm, his mind going a million miles an hour. He struggled to form words

"WH-what do you mean partners Uncle?" Mario smirked.

"Training partners Ezio. Since you are both my newest _Assassino _novices, you'll be spending a lot of time together over the next couple of months. Enjoy it _Nepote_, _lei e molto bella, no_ (she is very beautiful, no)?"

"No!" Ezio bellowed, reaching again for his aching parts. Mairo barked a laugh and exited the main room, his chuckles following him until he reached his study. Ezio scowled in displeasure before gingerly testing his now extremely sensitive private area with a gentle prod. It screamed in protest and exploded in pain, causing him to begin a colorful stream of curse words while we limped to his room. He fell into his bed in a dark mood, all murderous thoughts focused entirely on his newest acquaintance.

What a creature this Adela was... She was nothing like the soft, sensual women Ezio so admired. Never before in his life had he experienced such impertinence from a female in such a short amount time together. _Cristo,_ he hadn't even known her full 24 hours. But what Ezio did know about her he disliked completely. Everything about her was so... anti-woman. Her sharp, harsh tongue. Her long, unseemly legs. Her overly strong arms. Her unsightly sun freckles...

Her soft, blushing lips...

Her golden brown hair, like bronze wheat...

Her perfect figure, voluptuous but powerful...

Her sun kissed skin like caramel _gelato_...

Her striking eyes, observant and tired... which he was amazed to have witnessed up close in Firenze as they seemingly altered in color, very much like his own when he searched for things that were hidden.

Ezio Auditore da Firenze slept peacefully that night, despite the pain in his groin. He dreamt of bronze and amber and caramel...

And supple amaryllis lips...

And burning, gold tinted eyes...


End file.
